


A Place Where You And I Can Slay

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Max is desperate, Might be emotional, anyone would be with parents like his, check the authors note for more info, dadvid, depictions of violence, it's kinda open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: Daniel came back with a clear goal - to kill all of the campers on Camp Camp, focusing specifically on that one little brat who destroyed his plans.But his plans got messed up again, and instead Max ended up with a new, exciting possibility.





	A Place Where You And I Can Slay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NearDrarryExperience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearDrarryExperience/gifts).



  
It was bad, bad, bad, he was so screwed!  
  
Because Daniel, that fucking asshole, had to come back for his revenge on the exact same day, err, night, that Max planned his escape!  
  
And now he was just trying to move his stupid, short, prepubescent legs as quickly as possible, trying to get to the one place he never thought he would be running to – Camp Campbell.  
  
“Maaaax, come baaaaack!”  
  
Aww, hell no! He was ten, but he wasn’t stupid. Avoiding Daniel has become one of his principles after the Kool-Aid incident, and he definitely wasn’t going to go against it when the psycho cult leader was chasing after him with a giant-ass knives!  
  
“I promise your death will be… quicker… if you come willingly!”  
  
His legs hurt, his lungs felt on fire, each breath felt like sandpaper in his throat. But he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t slow down, he wasn’t going to go down just yet, not before he fucked up the psycho’s life a bit more. He’s got stuff to do, escapes to plan, David’s plans to complain about!  
  
A blink of an eye was all it took, he tripped over a fucking root, screaming all the way to the ground.  
  
He could’ve just hoped that he was close enough to the camp for somebody to hear him. Knowing his luck, even if someone did, they would ignore it.  
  
It was the end, and he knew it. His leg was stuck, but even if it wasn’t, it hurt way too much not to be at least sprained. He wouldn’t be able to run fast enough to get away, so why even bother?  
  
The psycho was coming closer, the knife glistening in the moonlight, his trademark smile on and creepier than ever.  
  
Max could only watch helplessly, praying not even for salvation, but for a swift death.  
  
Daniel crawled over him, his knife raised high, ready to strike.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Fuck. Was David also insane? He got no chances against that psycho! If he even realized what was going on, that is.  
  
“David!” Daniel’s smile widened beyond the physical barriers. “Just the person I wanted to see right now!”  
  
He couldn’t see the counselor from the angle he was lying at, but he was pretty sure he knew what expression he had. That little fucking confused frown, literally begging for some plausible explanation his tiny, gullible mind could accept and move on.  
  
Though Daniel was sitting on his legs, precaution to keep him restrained, the knife out in the open, he would need a pretty strong reasoning to explain-  
  
“I’m going to get my revenge against you by killing aaaaaall of your precious little campers!”  
  
Or he would just say the truth. Why the fuck not.  
  
Gosh, it was really creepy when he tilted his head like that!  
  
Max really wished he could see David’s face. Confusion? Indifference? Eagerness? So many possibilities.  
  
But then. Then. The man stepped closer, and the boy wished he didn’t.  
  
That face.  
  
That face was straight out terrifying.  
  
For a second Max was ready to swear never to misbehave again. But then he remembered it was David. He was going to die, and that dumbass was going to get killed. It didn’t matter.  
  
Or at least that’s what both him and Daniel thought. He had no idea which one was more surprised when David effortlessly raised the psycho in the air, holding him just by his neck, and pinned him to the closest tree.  
  
The knife slashed down David’s chest, but it had entirely no effect. The man just used his other hand to take the fancy blade out of the psycho’s hold.  
  
“You will not hurt any of my campers.”  
  
Max was glad. He wasn’t sure of what. That he didn’t see the expression accompanying the icy tone? That David was capable of holding his ground and protecting him? That he wasn’t on the receiving end of the hidden threat?  
  
Maybe it was all of it.  
  
Judging by the terror on the psycho’s face, he wasn’t going to get killed that night. He tried to focus on detangling from the root, but the sound of knife entering the body prompted him to look up again.  
  
Whatever he might’ve been expecting, Daniel dangling in the air with only a knife in the neck to hold him up was nowhere close.  
  
“In fact, you will not hurt anyone.”  
  
David turned to face Max, clearly pleased with himself, even with the layer of concern currently being on the first plan.  
  
“Are you alright?” he asked, but the boy didn’t hear the question.  
  
David was dangerous. David could kill. Max was annoying. David could kill Max.  
  
He tried to scramble back, forgetting both about being stuck and sprained ankle, the only thing he could think about was to escape, escape as far as he could, it wasn’t safe, it wasn’t-  
  
A pair of gentle hands fried his foot, freezing him in place.  
  
“You’ve got your ankle sprained.” Max was too terrified to even say something sarcastic.  
  
“You can’t walk on this, you’ll make it worse.”  
  
Wait, what walking? Wasn’t he going to-  
  
David raised him, holding him like a child, the closest to hugging Max he ever got.  
  
And if the boy held into his neck like his life depended on it, it was the shock of a near-death encounter.  
  
They got to the camp quickly, but Max wasn’t sure if it was the short distance or the fact that David was talking nonstop about sprain treatment.  
  
“We’ll have to get some ice, fifteen minutes each couple of hours, obviously a compression wrap, I’ve got some at my cabin, and obviously no walking on your own for next few days! I think it’s a great opportunity to do a first aid course! We’ll-“  
  
Max didn’t even have the energy (or courage, but he would never admit that) to tell him to shut up.  
  
Half an hour and two ice compresses later they were both sitting on David’s bed, the counselor as carefree as ever, the boy slightly cautious and wary.  
  
“Aren’t you going to kill me?” he finally asked during one of the rare moments of silence, tired of waiting.  
  
“Why would I?” David was looking at him like he grew out another head.  
  
“I’m annoying brat fixed on making your life miserable and I just witnessed you literally murder someone with cold blood. I don’t think it could be any more obvious.” At least some of his sass came back.  
  
“But Max, you’re a camper! I’ve sworn to protect campers!”  
  
His extremely bright smile was no less concerning than that of Daniel in this context.  
  
“Does that mean you’ll kill me when I’ll be too old for the camp?”  
  
Finally, David got serious. But in the light of recent events, was that really a relief?  
  
“Max, you can’t get too old for the camp! Once a camper, always a camper.”  
  
So he was safe? Even more so, he would be protected? But David was around only during the summer, at home he would be alone with his parents…  
  
“Does that mean you’ll protect me from my parents too?” he asked, regretting it mere seconds after.  
  
David’s expression grew dark once more.  
  
“Are your parents neglecting you?”  
  
“I wish,” Max sneered, yet again regretting not being able to control his own mouth. He didn’t want pity, he didn’t need it. Pity and sympathy would do nothing to help him.  
  
“Can you kill them?” he cringed at the hope evident in his voice. Bad Max, no hope allowed, hope only causes disappointment.  
  
David looked conflicted, and that was enough of an answer for him.  
  
“Forget about it.” Stupid. “Just… Forget about it.”  
  
“Max, I can’t personally kill your parents. Not unless they come here themselves.”  
  
“Which as we both know will never happen.”  
  
But… Someone had to teach David how to fight, right? He had to learn from somewhere, and it probably was connected to being a counselor… But he was _really_ willing to go that far…  
  
No, no, wait, keep the hopes down.  
  
“Who taught you to fight like that?” he finally asked.  
  
Uh-oh. The Look. Story time ahead.  
  
“It was part of Mr. Campbell’s training one have to complete in order to become a counselor,” David explained with a fond look on his face. “It consist of multiple different courses, including first aid, swimming and diving, at least three of the camp’s curriculums, fighting, cooking-“  
  
Counselor’s training? But that would mean…  
  
“Gwen can kill a human too?”  
  
“Oh,” the man needed a second to get with the program. “Oh! Yeah, if there’s a need, she would be capable of doing so.”  
  
That was… kinda surprising to be honest. The concept of Gwen killing somebody… Well, the concept of DAVID killing someone was even more unbelievable and look! It happened!  
  
“Sooo… What’s the minimum age to be a counselor?”  
  
Keep your hopes down, keep them down and everything will be fine…  
  
“Well, to be a _counselor_ , you need to be 18.” David said, crushing any little remains of hope Max still had up. But the voice… It was way too cheerful… “However, there is no age requirement for being a _junior_ counselor.”  
  
There it was, the Solution.  
  
“I can be junior counselor?” he supposed it wasn’t that bad. He suspected he would end up on the camp anyway, and being a junior counselor would give the services an excuse they needed not to get him into the system. At least he thought so. He never considered this scenario, he always thought about something more along the lines of escaping.  
  
“Though you would need to at least look like you’re enjoying the camp.” David looked concerned. He probably thought that was a problem. Well, technically it could’ve been, considering Max’s character, but it didn’t have to be.  
  
“Have it ever occurred to you that I might’ve been faking the hate toward this shitho-, erm, camp, because if my parents knew I enjoyed this, they would never send me here again?”  
  
Max could swear the smile he got after that was wider than it should be possible. It felt like David was on some kind of expressional rollercoaster, changing smiles to frowns, and frowns to smiles.  
  
“So can I be a junior counselor?” he asked again, impatient from the excitement. “Please?”  
  
“Of course!” David looked positively ecstatic. “We’ll fill all the necessary paperwork tomorrow! Just show a bit more eagerness towards the activities and I’m sure everyone will be fooled!”

**Author's Note:**

> This might be continued if I get some extra time on my hands, probably during the Christmas break. I found this in one of my folders and my friend very excitedly encouraged me to post it xD If you liked it, you've got NearDrarryExperience to thank, and if you liked the title, it's also on them :D
> 
> My Tumblr is emilyelizabethfowl :)


End file.
